


Дело №2. Об азарте

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Series: Загадочные близнецы [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: После своего первого дела близнецы отправляются прокутить гонорар в Вегасе. Но новые загадки найдут их и там.





	Дело №2. Об азарте

**Author's Note:**

> Неграфическое описание трупов, автор позволил себе немного пофантазировать по поводу некоторых не раскрытых в каноне тем

Казино Лас-Вегаса — особый мир, заполненный щелканьем фишек, визгом рулеток, шелестом денег и звоном игровых автоматов. Здесь за несколько минут можно взлететь на недосягаемую высь или упасть на самое дно. Сказочно разбогатеть и лишиться последних штанов.

Диппер старался не поддаваться магии казино. Ему нравилось играть в карты или вычислять с помощью теории вероятности, что выпадет на рулетке. Но делал он это не ради денег (пусть они и были весьма неплохим бонусом), а для тренировки мозгов. Хотя к нему тоже приходил азарт, но он не имел ничего общего с жаждой наживы: это был азарт исследователя. Именно поэтому Диппер бы никогда не спустил за карточным столом последние деньги и не влез в долги: исследование азартных игр ему быстро наскучивало, ведь ничего нового он в них уже давно не находил. Это вам не полтергейст, гравитационная аномалия и прочие загадочные явления, с которыми он не раз встречался.

Вот и сейчас Диппер собирался уйти из-за карточного стола, сыграв еще пару партий. Он уже добыл достаточно денег, чтобы по возвращению домой купить посудомоечную машину. Выигрывать слишком много — опасно, в темном переулке тебя запросто могут подкараулить крутые ребята и отобрать весь выигрыш, заоднаким избив.

Диппер сорвал банк в очередной игре. Мэйбл, стоявшая у него за спиной, изображая талисман на удачу, радостно взвизгнула. Пухля, которого она держала на руках, поддержал ее радостным хрюканьем.

— Дип-Дип — король азартных игр! — принялась распевать Мэйбл. — Непобедимы-ы-ый мега-а-амо-о-о-зг!

Она исполнила победный танец, нечто среднее между брейк-дансом и балетом. Кое-кто из собравшихся возле карточного стола зрителей зааплодировал. Диппер подозревал, что большинство из них пришли сюда посмотреть вовсе не на обычную для казино карточную игру, а на шоу под названием «Мэйбл Пайнс». Звезда всегда найдет себе сцену, даже если у нее не получилось устроиться на ТВ и в театральную студию.

Усмехнувшись, Диппер повернулся обратно к столу. Крупье как раз спрашивал, кто из троих игроков остается для следующей партии.

— Ты хорош, мальчик, — заметила дама в меховом манто. — Пожалуй, сегодня Фортуна на твоей стороне, а с богиней я тягаться не могу, особенно если учесть, что твой шаман так активно ее призывает, — она кивнула в сторону Мэйбл, которая действительно начала бормотать что-то похожее на заклинание и медленно качать Пухлю, точно статую божества.

Второй участник партии, мужчина в дорогом, с иголочки костюме, лишь усмехнулся и обронил:

— Я в деле.

Место дамы занял мужчина в очках с пышными рыжими усами, и крупье раздал карты. Игра началась. Диппер был в себе уверен, конечно, всегда существовал шанс случайности, но «Фундаментальная теория покера» Склански и Малмута редко его подводила, к тому же он хорошо умел блефовать и просчитывать стратегию. Новичок за столом не показался Дипперу серьезным противником, он заметно нервничал, держал пальцы, чуть оттопырив мизинец и постукивая им по рубашкам карт.

Каково же было изумление Диппера, когда рыжий усач выложил «Роял-флэш». У него просто не могло быть этих карт! Диппер был уверен, что один из тузов был у другого игрока. Мухлеж? Но ни крупье, ни другой игрок, казалось, ничего не заметили. Рыжий сорвал банк.

— Облом, — разочарованно протянула Мэйбл над ухом Диппера.

Зрители зашушукались, судя по долетевшим до Диппера обрывкам фраз, они тоже не заметили никакого шулерства. Что ж, возможно, он просто ошибся. Или рыжий очень уж хорошо мухлевал, по крайней мере, его победная ухмылочка была весьма неприятной и красноречивой.

Диппер выбрался из-за стола, решив больше не рисковать. К нему тут же подскочила Мэйбл.

— Не грусти, бро-бро.

Она поднесла Пухлю к его лицу, и тот ободряюще лизнул щеку Диппера шершавым языком.

— Ты этому усатому гаду еще покажешь! — воинственно заявила Мэйбл.

Диппер покачал головой.

— Я больше не буду сегодня играть. Тот парень, похоже, жульничал, а раз крупье ничего не заметил, они вполне могут быть в сговоре. Может быть, так казино возвращает свои деньги или еще что... В общем, я не хочу рисковать и влезать в это. Похоже, пока придется пожить без посудомоечной машины.

Мэйбл высоко подняла руку и велела Дипперу:

— Делай как я!

Он подчинился, следом за Мэйбл резко опустил руку вниз, гаркнув:

— Ну и хер с ней, с машиной!

Близнецы дружно рассмеялись.

— Пойдем в клуб, зальем печаль, — предложила Мэйбл.

И они залили, начав с коктейлей, потом перейдя на более крепкие напитки. Мэйбл танцевала на барной стойке, Диппер ее поддерживал, махая бокалом и подпрыгивая на стуле. Пухля носился вслед за Мэйбл, перекрывая утробным хрюканьем музыку. Потом они вроде бы пели матерный рэп в караоке, соревновались, кто дольше удержит зубами стакан за краешек. Делали еще какую-то безумную ерунду...

Утром близнецы приползли в гостиницу, как говорится, на рогах. Самым трезвым в их компании оставался Пухля, и Дипперу временами чудилось осуждение в его черных глазках-пуговках. 

— Нахрюкались, — выдавила Мэйбл и захихикала, обнимая Пухлю. — Теперь мы такие же, как... ик... ты.

— Мы с тобой одной крови! — патетично возвестил Диппер, обнимая Пухлю с другой стороны.

Девушка на стойке администрации подозрительно спросила:

— Прошу прощения, вы из какого номера?

Диппер напряг мозг, честно пытаясь вспомнить, но никак не мог выбрать между цифрами тридцать два и двадцать три. Он точно помнил, что в номере комнаты были двойки и тройки, но вот в каком сочетании — это вопрос, достойный Гамлета.

— Мы прилетели с Марса, — серьезно сообщила Мэйбл, — чтобы захватить Землю.

И разразилась демоническим хохотом.

— Они из двести третьего, — вмешалась другая девушка и добавила, обращаясь к близнецам голосом, каким обычно разговаривают с маленькими детьми или душевнобольными. — Пойдемте, я вас провожу.

Они посеменили за девушкой, как птенцы за матерью-гусыней. Чуть менее пьяный Диппер ловил Мэйбл, которую то и дело заносило не туда. Один раз она едва не протаранила горшок с пальмой, в другой — уперлась лбом в стену и, приняв ее за парня, попыталась поцеловать. Несмотря ни на что, они все-таки добрались до лифта и даже доехали без происшествий на нужный этаж.

Проводив близнецов до двери их комнаты, администратор спросила:

— Вам помочь или сами откроете?

— Я сам. — Диппер решил проявить мужественность.

Он принялся шарить по карманам в поисках ключа, но тот как назло никак не желал находиться.

И тут раздался визг.

У Диппера было такое ощущение, будто по его нервам провели напильником. В первый миг он просто зажал уши, но потом в размягченный алкоголем разум пришла мысль, что вряд ли кто-то будет так визжать ради собственного удовольствия.

Визг все еще звучал, и Диппер побежал на звук, вскоре его обогнала администратор. Она остановилась возле номера в конце коридора, да так и застыла, будто ее заморозили. Подбежавший Диппер заглянул в номер и тоже заледенел.

Посреди комнаты в луже крови лежал труп. Рядом на полу сидела горничная, истошно вопя.

— Ого, трупешник! — Мэйбл выглянула из-за плеча Диппера и пьяно рассмеялась.

А вот Диппер стремительно трезвел, так что уже мог оценить окружающую обстановку и заметить важные детали. Мертвый мужчина был лишь в одних трусах в полоску. Все его тело покрывали какие-то странные символы. Присмотревшись, Диппер заметил рисунки и на полу.

— О боже... — пролепетала администратор. — Надо... надо позвонить в полицию...

— Мы можем пока последить, чтобы в комнату никто не входил, — предложил Диппер.

Администратор благодарно взглянула на него, она явно все еще была в шоке, раз позволила двум подвыпившим постояльцам и поросенку остаться возле трупа. Она ушла, уводя с собой дрожащую горничную, и Диппер тут же принялся осматривать рисунок на полу. Часть символов залила кровь, но большинство были хорошо видны. Диппер все тщательно снимал на телефон. Хорошо было бы перевернуть тело и посмотреть, изображены ли какие-то символы на передней части, но не стоило что-то трогать до приезда полиции. Труп Диппера не пугал, он видел вещи и похуже, к тому же покойники были совершенно не опасны, по крайней мере, пока не превращались в зомби.

— Похоже, тут вызывали Билла. — Голос Мэйбл уже звучал совершенно трезво и очень серьезно.

Она стояла у двери, прижимая к груди Пухлю, и насторожено осматривала символы на полу.

— Билл уничтожен, — твердо произнес Диппер. — Кое-какие знаки похожи, но тут явно вызывали другого демона.

— Загадочных близнецов ждет новое дело, а?

— Ну, мы точно не можем умыть руки и свалить домой, позволив какому-то ублюдку приносить людей в жертву демону.

— Покажем ему, где зимуют членистоногие! — Мэйбл как всегда была полна энтузиазма.

Полицейские приехали на диво быстро и, конечно же, сразу выставили близнецов из номера, Дипперу оставалось лишь порадоваться, что он успел сфотографировать все символы.

Диппер предложил Мэйбл немного подождать в коридоре и не зря, вскоре с ними выказали желание побеседовать детективы. Их было двое: невысокий крепыш с одутловатым лицом терялся на фоне своего напарника. Тот как будто сошел с плакатов старых голливудских фильмов, породистый красавец: ярко-синие глаза, тонкий нос с небольшой горбинкой, ямочка на мужественном подбородке. Диппер заметил, как на детектива пялится Мэйбл, и понял, что грядет новая «Великая Любовь На Всю Жизнь».

Когда детективы закончили допрос, состоящий из стандартных вопросов, вроде «Когда вы услышали крик?», и собрались уходить, Диппер решил привлечь их внимание к тому, что действительно могло помочь в раскрытии преступления.

— Я кое-что смыслю в оккультизме, немного изучал его. Тут явно имеет место жертвоприношение...

— Приятель, мы сами разберемся, в чем тут дело, — грубо прервал его крепыш.

— Подожди, Боб. — Как ни странно, из них двоих красавчик оказался более адекватным. — Никогда не стоит отказываться от помощи спеца. Что вы можете сказать, мистер Пайнс?

Диппер, приятно удивленный тем, что его готовы выслушать, поспешил поделиться информацией.

— Я пока расшифровал не все символы, но кое-какие мне знакомы. Например, символ римской богини Фортуны, символ удачи и денег из Каббалы. Если бы вы смогли предоставить мне фотографии передней части тела, где наверняка есть другие символы, я мог бы сказать больше.

— Отлично. Давайте свой мэйл, я вышлю вам фото, а с вас — подробный отчет, — тут же согласился красавчик.

— Эй, Джек! — попытался было вмешаться Боб. — Привлекать посторонних...

Джек вздохнул.

— Очевидно же, что убийство связано с оккультизмом. Нам все равно понадобится специалист в теме, так почему бы не воспользоваться помощью мистера Пайнса, раз так все удачно совпало? Или ты хочешь ночами сам лазить в Интернете в поисках информации?

Боб нахмурился, но больше спорить не стал. Джек протянул Дипперу бумажку, и тот написал свой мэйл.

— Мы будем рады помочь вам в расследовании, сэр.

Тот улыбнулся.

— Можно просто Джек. К чему формальности?

— Тогда и ты обращайся к нам по именам. — Мэйбл одарила Джека своей фирменной соблазнительной улыбкой во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба. Диппер считал, что так она скорее напугает потенциального кавалера, но Мэйбл его советов никогда не слушала.

— Договорились. — Джек ответил ей не менее сияющей улыбкой.

И что он вообще забыл в полиции? Ему было самое место на ТВ.

Детективы ушли, и Мэйбл проводила Джека влюбленным взглядом.

— Такой клевый, — восхищенно выдохнула она.

— Да, неожиданно адекватный мужик, — заметил Диппер. — Хорошо, что мы сможем работать вместе с полицией, а не наперекор ей.

Мэйбл его не слушала, уйдя в розовые мечты.

— Похоже, в этом отпуске я наконец-то нашла головокружительное любовное приключение!

Диппер щелкнул пальцами у нее перед носом.

— Эй, главное найти того, кто вызвал демона!

— Да-да, — рассеянно согласилась Мэйбл.

Диппер только вздохнул: каждый раз, встречая очередного красавца, Мэйбл теряла голову, но обычно такие романы заканчивались фиаско. Вот и сейчас Диппер опасался печального исхода, ведь наверняка у такого парня, как Джек, есть девушка или даже жена. Но Мэйбл все равно бы не стала слушать его предупреждений, поэтому Диппер промолчал.

Они вернулись в номер. Диппер занялся изучением оккультных символов, а Мэйбл — поисками предмета своего обожания в соцсетях. Вскоре пришло письмо с фотографиями от Джека, и каждый из близнецов получил то, что хотел: Диппер — новую информацию, а Мэйбл — фамилию Джека из адреса его рабочей почты. С помощью фамилии она таки нашла его аккаунт на фейсбуке, но Диппер за Мэйбл уже не следил, погрузившись в недра оккультной литературы. Он так и заснул возле ноутбука, уронив голову на клавиатуру.

Диппер проснулся от того, что Мэйбл безжалостно трясла его за плечо.

— Подъем, Диппсон! Солнце уже высоко и нам нужно бабло! Бабло, бабло! Нам нужно бабло! — она распевала эту нехитрую песенку, прыгая вокруг зевающего Диппера на пару с громко хрюкающим Пухлей.

Диппер чувствовал себя отвратно: голова раскалывалась, в глаза будто насыпали тонну горячего песка, и вопли Мэйбл его состояния не улучшали.

— Билл тебя задери, прекрати орать и объясни толком, что случилось, — зло проворчал Диппер, прижимая руку ко лбу, хотя от боли в голове это никак не спасло.

— Нам сегодня нужно было до двенадцати выехать из номера, — зачастила Мэйбл, — но я оплатила еще два дня, и на это ушла вся наличка. Мы без гроша! Нужны бабки, иначе мой роман... то есть наше расследование накроется медным тазом! Пора выйти на сцену Карточному Королю! Давай, покажи свой покерфэйс!

Мэйбл принялась тянуть Диппер за щеки, она, в отличие от него, похоже, выспалась — энергия из нее лупила неудержимым фонтаном.

— Прекращай! — Диппер несильно толкнул Мэйбл. — Покерфэйс будет только после обезболивающей таблетки и холодного душа.

Мэйбл тут же впихнула ему в одну руку стакан воды, а в другую — два белых кругляшка. Диппер быстро заглотил таблетки, одним махом осушил стакан и поплелся в душ. Холодная вода взбодрила его, да и обезболивающее начало действовать, так что, выйдя из ванной, Диппер уже мог соображать более-менее ясно.

— Прежде, чем мы пойдем обчищать казино, я должен отправить Джеку обещанный отчет, — заявил он.

Мэйбл закивала.

— Ага, он уже спрашивал про отчет, но я написала, что ты очень устал и спишь.

Вытиравший голову полотенцем Диппер изумленно вылупился на нее.

— Ты его таки достала?

Мэйбл изобразила пальцами рожки и победоносно улыбнулась.

— Ага, мы болтали на фейсбуке. Он отличный парень, и, кстати, ему нравится «Уткатив» и «Секретные материалы».

Диппер усмехнулся: с такими увлечениями отчасти становилось понятно, почему Джек согласился принять помощь в расследовании от какого-то левого парня, интересующегося оккультизмом.

Сев за ноутбук, Диппер принялся набирать отчет. Заглянув ему через плечо, Мэйбл спросила:

— Что нарыл?

Радуясь, что она заинтересовалась расследованием, Диппер сообщил:

— Я проанализировал все символы, они так или иначе связаны с деньгами и удачей, а если еще учесть, что мы в Лас-Вегасе, то можно предположить, что кто-то принес жертву демону, чтобы получить помощь в азартных играх.

— Тут тьма-тьмущая игроков, так что твои сведенья мало помогут в поиске убийцы, — скептически заметила Мэйбл.

Пухля, понюхав экран ноутбука, поддержал ее хрюканьем.

— Ну, мы еще знаем, что убийца очень хорошо разбирается в оккультизме, — пробормотал Диппер.

Мэйбл расхохоталась.

— Тогда ты больше всего подходишь на эту роль. Вот сдам тебя Джеку, бро-бро, и он в благодарность женится на мне.

Диппер изобразил испуг.

— Эй, а как же семейная солидарность? Я ведь так старался ради того, чтобы купить нам посудомоечную машину! Даже сделку с демоном заключил!

Мэйбл трагически заломила руки.

— Ах, я люблю тебя, Диппсон, но справедливость выше семейных уз!

Они посмеялись, и Диппер окончательно взбодрился: теперь он был готов садиться за карточный стол.

Но ни шаманские танцы Мэйбл, ни талисман в образе Пухли, ни покерфэйс не помогли Дипперу выиграть.

Денег на ставки больше не осталось, Диппер мог лишь с тоской смотреть, как победитель забирает фишки. И тут его будто молнией ударило. Победивший мужчина точно также оттопыривал мизинец, как и вчерашний (или все-таки уже позавчерашний?) рыжий шулер. Но ведь они были совершенно не похожи! У этого нет усов, зато есть густая черная борода и крупный нос с уродливой бородавкой. Однако оттопыренный мизинец и выигрыш там, где выиграть было невозможно... Диппер понял, что имеет дело с высококлассным мошенником: мастерски жульничать в карты и виртуозно менять внешность, чтобы тебя не засекли — такое может далеко не каждый. Если бы не палец, Диппер бы так и не раскусил этого парня, да и то он все еще был не до конца уверен, ведь привычка оттопыривать мизинец может быть у многих людей.

— Ты жульничал, гад! — заорала Мэйбл.

Она была готова броситься на бородача с кулаками, но Диппер успел поймать ее за талию.

— То, что твой брат скверно играет, не делает меня жуликом, — ядовито процедил бородач.

— Если вы не собираетесь дальше играть, покиньте стол, — сухо потребовал крупье.

Диппер поспешил увести Мэйбл.

— Похоже, это тот же мошенник, который обыграл меня вчера. Лучше не связываться, а то влипнем в какое-нибудь дерьмо, — шепотом объяснил он.

— Черт! Из-за этого засранца у нас не осталось денег! Пусти меня! Я оттаскаю его за бороду! — Мэйбл продолжала бушевать. — Испоганить мой роман со сногсшибательным красавцем! За это кастрировать мало!

— Уймись! Если ты его побьешь, мы денег не вернем, только загремим в каталажку! — пытался урезонить ее Диппер.

— Вот и отлично! Посидим в камере, и не придется платить за гостиницу!

Диппер лихорадочно осмотрелся по сторонам, придумывая, чем бы отвлечь Мэйбл. Взгляд упал на игровые автоматы.

— Не хочешь поболтать с «Одноруким бандитом»? Может быть, выиграешь нам немного деньжат.

Конечно, придется потратить пару монет, но уж лучше так, чем попасть в участок.

Мэйбл мгновенно загорелась идеей, прямо как ребенок, которому показали новую игрушку.

— До-о-о-о! Сейчас мы с Пухлей мигом пополним семейный бюджет!

Она подхватила Пухлю на руки и подбежала к игровому автомату в виде фигуры ковбоя. Бросив монеты внутрь, Мэйбл поднесла Пухлю к ручке.

— Давай, малыш, покажи класс!

Пухля был удивительно сообразительным поросенком, вот и сейчас он сразу понял, что от него требуется. Вцепился зубами в рычаг и потянул его вниз. Диппер без особой надежды уставился на экран автомата. Замелькали в бешеном хороводе картинки, замерла первая из трех — голова розовой хрюшки. Потом еще одна — опять хрюшка. И еще одна.

— Давай! Давай! — шептала Мэйбл, потрясая скрещенными особым образом пальцами — на удачу.

Пятая картинка — тоже хрюшка. У Диппера отвисла челюсть, а в автомате загрохотали деньги.

— Знай наших! — Мэйбл взревела так, что какой-то потрепанный тип, пытавший удачу у автомата рядом, подпрыгнул и задал стрекоча.

Оправившись от шока, Диппер пробормотал:

— Ну, повезло. Если автомат не подкручивается специально владельцами казино, то, конечно, выигрышная комбинация рано или поздно выпадает.

— Это... ма-а-агия! — Мэйбл, как заправский фокусник, провела у Диппера пред лицом раскрытыми ладонями.

— Ага, свинская магия, — покладисто согласился он и начал выгребать из автомата выигрыш. — Забираем деньги и уходим.

Но Мэйбл уже потащила Пухлю к другому автомату. Звон, мелькание картинок.

«Уж сейчас-то ничего не выйдет», — подумал Диппер с оттенком обиды и зависти. Трудно было в этом признаться даже самому себе, но ему не очень нравилось, что роль главного кормильца семьи, крутого игрока и любимца удачи теперь принадлежала не ему.

На экране автомата высветились пять розовых хрюшек. Дипперу на миг показалось, что они ему насмешливо подмигивают.

Пухле удалось выиграть еще два раза, определенно сегодня Фортуна благоволила к миленьким розовеньким поросятам. Дипперу пришлось силком утаскивать Мэйбл из казино, потому что на них уже начали коситься охранники и крупье — так недолго и выигрыша лишиться, получив обвинение в мошенничестве.

Но, как ни крути, Пухля обеспечил семейство деньгами на несколько дней вперед, можно было и нормально поесть, и оплатить гостиницу.

— Ай, молодец! Купим тебе сегодня вкусняшек! — приговаривала Мэйбл, тиская Пухлю. — А может, ты хочешь ванну из шампанского? Сейчас забуримся в клуб и как следует отметим выигрыш!

— Нет, мы больше не будем сорить деньгами, — оборвал ее Диппер. — Кто знает, насколько нам придется задержаться в городе. Нужно экономить.

— Бу-бу-бу, жадюга. — Мэйбл надулась.

Тогда Диппер пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию.

— Придется выбирать — или отрыв в барах, или мега-роман.

Мэйбл с минуту посопела, потом махнула рукой.

— Ладно. Вот соблазню Джека, и пусть он за меня везде платит. Мужики, они для того и нужны.

Диппер уже собрался заступиться за сильную половину человечества и сказать что-нибудь язвительное про девушек, которые в кафе набирают себе гору еды и уходят, оставив парней наедине со счетом. Но тут в кармане запищал мобильный.

Посмотрев на экран, Диппер хмыкнул.

— Вон, твой спонсор, легок на помине. — Он поднес трубку к уху. — День добрый.

— Не такой уж и добрый — Голос у Джека был усталый. — Нашли еще одну жертву. Можете приехать осмотреть все эти оккультные закорючки?

Диппер мгновенно подобрался, Мэйбл, почувствовав его беспокойство, нахмурилась и покрепче прижала к груди Пухлю.

— Диктуй адрес.

До гостиницы «Фламинго», где произошло второе убийство, можно было добраться пешком.

Близнецы пошли через шумные улицы. Уже начало темнеть, и вывески бесчисленных казино и клубов вспыхнули разноцветными неоновыми огнями. Но они больше не казались Дипперу веселыми, в окрашивающих улицы кислотных цветах чудилось что-то зловещее, а летящая со всех сторон бодрая музыка таила угрожающие нотки. За кричаще-яркой беззаботной ширмой Лас-Вегаса притаился мрак. Люди летели на огни как мотыльки, мечтая сорвать большой куш, но их ждала лишь смерть...

— Эй, Дипперсон, чего ты такой пришибленный? — Мэйбл чувствительно ткнула его локтем в бок. — Переживаешь из-за убийств? Не принимай все так близко к сердцу.

— Да просто отдых был таким веселым, а теперь трупы, демон и убийца, — кисло пробормотал Диппер.

— Я-то думала, ты рад, что появилось новое дело.

Диппер набычился.

— Я не радуюсь, когда людей убивают.

— Вот! Лучше злись, а не депрессуй. — Мэйбл ласково растрепала ему челку.— Распуская нюни, мы убийцу точно не поймаем. Даешь боевой настрой!

В гостинице близнецов без лишних вопросов проводили к номеру, где произошло убийство, похоже, детективы предупредили персонал о приходе специалистов по оккультизму. Даже Пухлю их не заставили оставить у входа, а возможно служащие отеля просто были слишком поражены случившимся преступлением, чтобы обращать внимание на какого-то поросенка.

На этот раз жертвой была женщина, но в остальном ничего не изменилось. Такой же круг с символами на полу, такие же знаки на теле убитой, раздетой до нижнего белья.

— Замок не сломан, как в случае первого убийства, значит, жертва сама впустила убийцу. Возможно, он даже пришел с ней в отель. Тут в отличие от прошлой гостиницы есть камеры наблюдения, ждем, пока нам найдут кассеты, — пояснил Джек. — Способ убийства тоже не изменился — глубокий порез на горле. Непонятно, почему преступник расправляется с жертвой именно так, ведь кровь может попасть на его одежду и выдать.

— Тут как раз все понятно. Мы имеем дело с жертвоприношением, и поэтому проливается много крови, чтобы напоить демона, — принялся объяснять Диппер. — Как я уже писал, жертву приносят демону Удачи, скорее всего, каждое убийство совершалось перед тем, как преступник собирался посетить казино и сорвать большой куш. Стоит проверить, не выигрывал ли кто-то большие суммы в период сразу после каждого убийства.

Боб замахал руками.

— Стоп-стоп! Ты так говоришь, будто убийца действительно вызвал демона и тот ему помогает. Но ведь псих просто думает, что призывает удачу, а на самом деле ее у него нет. Так что возможно, новая жертва появилась как раз потому, что убийца проигрался в пух и прах и решил, что демону было недостаточно крови.

— Но ведь демон... — начала Мэйбл, однако Диппер вовремя успел наступить ей на ногу. 

Мэйбл иногда заносило, и она совершенно не думала, что говорит. Если бы она сейчас ляпнула, что демоны существуют, их обоих бы больше и на пушечный выстрел к расследованию не подпустили.

Джек потер ямочку на подбородке.

— Да тут возможны разные варианты. По выигрышам мы убийцу точно не вычислим.

Мысленно Диппер взвыл. Как раз по крупным выигрышам убийцу и можно было найти! Но как объяснить это копам, не сообщая, что демоны существуют?

— Возможен эффект плацебо, — осторожно начал Диппер. — Если убийца уверен, что ему помогает демон, то он может сыграть в те же карты гораздо лучше, чем обычно.

Боб хмыкнул, к Дипперу он явно был настроен не слишком дружелюбно. Видимо злился, что Джек привлек к расследованию посторонних. 

— Это Вегас, приятель, тут кругом шулера и маститые картежники. На одном эффекте плацебо их не обойдешь.

Они бы продолжили спорить, если бы не появился служащий отеля, сообщивший, что можно смотреть записи с камер.

Несмотря на недовольную мину Боба Джек позвал близнецов в комнату охраны. Они расселись напротив монитора, и Джек включил запись. На экране появился холл отеля, по которому туда-сюда ходили люди. Вскоре показалась и жертва. Она шла в обнимку с мужчиной в шляпе.

— Попался, гад! — Джек подался вперед, жадно всматриваясь в экран.

Но он радо обрадовался: убийца никак не желал показывать свое лицо. В обзор камер все время попадала его спина.

— Похоже, он знает расположение камер в отеле, — заметил Диппер.

— Может быть, он тут работает? — предположил Боб.

— Или просто тщательно подготовился к убийству, — пробормотал Джек. — Хотя да, обслугу стоит проверить.

Диппер склонился к экрану, тщательно вглядываясь в движения убийцы. То, как он клал руку жертве на спину...

— Мизинец! — Диппер выкрикнул это так громко, что сидевший рядом Боб шарахнулся от него и едва не упал со стула.

— Черт, так и до инфаркта довести недолго! 

— Я знаю убийцу! — не обращая внимания на его ворчание, выпалил Диппер.

Все, даже Пухля, которого Мэйбл так и не выпустила из рук, уставились на него изумленно.

Диппер поспешил вкратце пересказать две встречи с мастером покера.

— Привычку оттопыривать мизинец еще нельзя считать доказательством. — Боб сохранял скептический настрой.

— Но это хоть какая-то ниточка! — Джек наоборот был полон энтузиазма. — Сейчас поедем в участок и составим фоторобот.

Мэйбл задумчиво потеребила тяжелую сережку в форме звезды.

— А это поможет? Тот парень вроде как круто меняет внешность.

— Ага, я думаю, он использует пластичный грим для носа, — поддержал ее Диппер.

— Ну-у-у, может быть, программа обнаружит какие-то общие черты. — Джек заметно сник.

Мэйбл тут же поспешила его приободрить в своем фирменном стиле: треснула со всей дури по спине.

— Ничего! Зато мы его нашли, уже что-то!

Они поехали в участок, где Диппера тут же отдали на растерзание портретиста: заросшего щетиной программиста в клетчатой футболке. Дипперу пришлось методично вспоминать все особенности внешности убийцы во время обеих встреч. Вскоре у него уже в глазах рябило от разных форм губ, носов, подбородков и глаз. Хорошо было Мэйбл, через стеклянную перегородку Диппер видел, как она треплется с Джеком, попивая чай и закусывая печеньем. Стоит попросить, чтобы ее привлекли к составлению фоторобота, она ведь тоже видела убийцу, пусть и не так хорошо как Диппер.

В комнату зашел Боб с двумя бумажными стаканчиками, спросил отрывисто:

— Кофе будешь?

Остатки похмельям, нервотрепка и скверный сон уже давали о себе знать, поэтому Диппер решил изменить своей привычке и взял один из протянутых стаканчиков.

— Спасибо.

Боб сел на свободный стул и, отпив из своего стаканчика, взглянул на экран.

— Как успехи?

Вместо Диппера ответил программист:

— Пока фигово. Лица слишком разные, не уверен, что получится найти общие черты, а если и получится, все равно полной картины не выйдет. Убийца радикально менял форму носа, а значит, какой у него нос на самом деле, мы точно не узнаем. На втором изображении борода скрывает подбородок, поэтому не понятно, менял ли убийца его форму в первую встречу. В общем, бесполезняк.

Боб тихонько выругался.

— Тогда остается только опросить персонал и постоянных посетителей казино, где ты его видел, Диппер. Может, они что заметили. Эх... Нудная работенка.

Ухмыльнувшись, он чуть кивнул Дипперу.

— Быть детективом не так интересно, как это показывают в кино. На самом деле — сплошная рутина с редкими успехами и частыми провалами.

Диппер вернул усмешку, радуясь, что Боб перестал воротить от него нос и теперь можно будет нормально обсуждать с ним рабочие вопросы. 

— Джек-то не особо скучает, — проворчал Диппер, невольно опять покосившись на воркующую парочку за перегородкой.

Боб проследил за его взглядом, понимающе улыбнулся.

— Волнуешься за сестру? Ты, наверное, из тех братьев, что грозятся оторвать ноги каждому, кто обидит их милую маленькую сестренку...

— Ну, не настолько. Просто красивые парни вроде Джека, не в обиду будет сказано, — Диппер замялся, — в общем, они довольно легкомысленно относятся к девушкам.

— Тут тебе не стоит переживать. — Боб панибратски потрепал его по плечу. — Джек — нормальный мужик, пусть и смазливый. Дамы из отдела, конечно, строят ему глазки, но он романов на работе не крутит и вообще женщинами особо не интересуется, говорит, достали они его уже. Мол только одной красотой интересуются... Мне бы его проблемы.

Боб рассмеялся.

Тут программист попросил Диппера еще раз глянуть на фоторобот, и разговор прервался. Увы, от мучений Диппера не было никакого толку. Компьютер смог выдать только примерные изображения убийцы, где на месте носа и подбородка красовались два размытых пятна.

— Хоть что-то. — Джек пытался бодриться. — Стоит зайти в оба казино, где Диппер видел убийцу, со всем набором фотороботов. Ты, Боб, наведайся в «Золотого короля», а я пойду в «Монте-Карло».

— Давай, я с тобой, — предложила Мэйбл.

Диппер ожидал, что Джек вежливо откажется, но он поразительно легко согласился.

— Отлично, может быть, ты узнаешь убийцу, если мы его встретим. Хотя надежды мало.

— Я могу пойти с Бобом, — вызвался Диппер.

— Тебе лучше отдохнуть, бро-бро. — Мэйбл обеспокоенно взглянула на него. — Вон какие у тебя мешки под глазами.

Тут она была права: Диппер чувствовал себя хреново. Вернулась головная боль, а глаза от долгой работы за компьютером слезились. Перед мысленным взором вставали соблазнительные образы подушки и одеяла. Но он не мог просто так взять и выпустить дело из поля зрения даже на пару часов.

— Обещай, что сейчас ты пойдешь в гостиницу и будешь спать, — тоном строгой мамочки потребовала Мэйбл. — А свинодоктор проследит, чтобы ты хорошо себя вел.

Она впихнула ему в руки Пухлю, возлагая на Диппера обязанность доставить семейного любимца назад в гостиницу.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я посплю.

С Мэйбл иногда было проще согласиться, чем спорить. На самом деле Диппер собирался притащить Пухлю в отель, а затем отправиться в «Золотого короля». Но когда он вошел в номер, то не удержался и прилег на кровать. Всего на пару секунд, чтобы немного расслабиться...

Проснулся Диппер от звонка мобильного. За окном уже успело полностью стемнеть, Пухля тихо посапывал на подушке рядом с головой Диппера.

— Эх, что же ты меня не разбудил.

Осуждающе ткнув поросенка в нос, Диппер вытащил из кармана жилета мобильный. Номер оказался незнакомым.

— Это Боб, — раздался в трубке хрипловатый голос. — Я тут кое-что странное нашел... Нет времени рассказывать, лучше приезжай. Твоей сестре и Джеку я уже сообщил, они тоже скоро будут. Адрес вышлю. Поторопись.

И Боб отключился. Похоже, случилось что-то серьезное. Диппер скверно соображал спросонья, и голова все еще болела. Он поспешно проглотил пару таблеток и отправился по указанному адресу. Там обнаружилась неработающее казино, похоже, здание было давно заброшено. В окнах не горел свет, в вывеске не хватало букв, но, судя по всему, раньше казино называлось «Фортуна». Замок с двери был сорван, так что Диппер смог войти внутрь. Он успел заметить массивные тени игровых столов, когда что-то тяжелое опустилось ему на затылок...

***

Голова болела так, будто кто-то изнутри колотил по черепной коробке множеством маленьких молотков. Диппер собрался попросить у Мэйбл таблетку, но понял, что не может говорить — его рот был чем-то забит.

В ужасе Диппер распахнул глаза. Только затем, чтобы снова зажмуриться от яркого света.

— О, спящий некрасавец проснулся, — ехидно прозвучало совсем рядом.

Диппер снова открыл глаза, теперь свет уже не казался таким ярким, как в первый раз. В комнате мерцало всего с десяток свечей, из полумрака вырисовывалась грузная фигура Боба. Тот сидел на полу справа от Диппера и, склонившись над его рукой, что-то рисовал... Рисовал? 

Диппер хотел спросить: «Какого хрена?», — но тряпка во рту мешала. Тряпка? Кляп?! Постепенно до Диппера начало доходить, что же происходит. Он лежал на полу в одних трусах, запястья и щиколотки — связаны, во рту — кляп. Краем глаза Диппер заметил нарисованный совсем рядом мелом символ Фортуны, точно повторяющий тот, что красовался у него на предплечье. Видимо, сейчас Боб трудился над тем, что разрисовывал вторую руку.

Боб! Проклятый ублюдок провел их всех! Повернув голову, хотя это движение и далось ему с большим трудом, Диппер в бешенстве уставился на Боба и промычал через кляп ругательства. Увы, взглядом нельзя было убить.

Закончив наносить кисточкой символ на плечо Диппера, Боб поднял голову и неприятно усмехнулся. Точно также он усмехался, когда первый раз обставил Диппера за карточным столом.

— А ты хорош, парень. Я вроде бы все предусмотрел, но про старую привычку оттопыривать мизинец и думать забыл. Ай-ай, мог бы попасться, если бы ты был чуток подозрительнее.

Диппер с горечью вспомнил, как Мэйбл часто дразнила его «Мистер Параноик», выходит он все-таки не такой уж и параноик, раз попался в такую глупую ловушку. 

«Тебя все равно поймают!», — собирался сказать Диппер, но получилось только:

— Фефя ффе фаффо фофафа!

— Конечно-конечно, — издевательски пропел Боб. — Меня поймают, накажут, да-да. Вот только ты уже ничего не увидишь, потому что мой Господин сегодня напьется твоей крови.

Он, похоже, закончил с рисунком на теле Диппера, потому что отошел и, окинув работу оценивающим взглядом, довольно крякнул. Отставив банку с краской, Боб раскинул руки и принялся нараспев читать заклинание, призывающее демона.

Диппер все никак не мог поверить, что это происходит именно с ним, что вот сейчас появится демон, и Боб на радость своему покровителю вскроет Дипперу горло. Нужно было придумать план спасения! Срочно! Диппер задергался в путах, но веревки были завязаны на совесть. Тогда он попытался хотя бы выплюнуть кляп. Мерзкая тряпка упорно не поддавалась...

И тут в мерный речитатив заклинания призыва ворвалась задорная мелодия звонка. Поток пугающих слов на иврите прервало бодрое:

— Зажига-а-ай! Сегодня мы взорвем танцпо-о-ол! 

От изумления Боб поперхнулся слюной и закашлялся. Вся зловещая атмосфера пошла насмарку, испорченная любимой попсовой песенкой Мэйбл.

Диппер воспрянул духом. Боб то ли забыл, то ли не счел нужным выключить его мобильный, значит, на этом можно было сыграть.

Боб решил игнорировать звонок, но телефон продолжал надрываться, Диппер мысленно возблагодарил высшие силы за то, что у него такая упертая сестра. Наконец, звонок замолчал. Боб тут же начал заново читать заклинание, но его опять грубо прервала песня, призывающая всех на танцпол.

Выругавшись, Боб подошел к груде тряпья в углу, среди которой Диппер разглядел свою кепку, джинсы, футболку и кроссовки. Боб извлек из-под них истошно вопящий телефон, щелкнул кнопками и на пару секунд задумался. Затем принял решение и быстро подошел к Дипперу.

— Я сейчас вытащу кляп, и ты скажешь своей чокнутой сестре, что с тобой все хорошо. Если попробуешь орать или сообщишь ей обо мне, я все эти символы на твоем теле вырежу ножом. Понял? Поверь, я успею это сделать до того, как сюда доберутся копы. Тебе будет очень-очень больно, умник.

Дипперу не пришлось особо сильно стараться, чтобы изобразить на лице испуг. На всякий случай он покивал, уверяя Боба в своей полной покорности. Тогда тот вытащил кляп и сунул Дипперу под ухо телефон.

— Мэйбл? — голос звучал хрипло.

— Ну, наконец-то! — было слышно, как на том конце Мэйбл облегченно выдохнула. — Я уже начала волноваться. Ты почему трубку не берешь?

— Да я в клубе, тут плохо слышно было. — Диппер лихорадочно соображал, какой бы знак подать Мэйбл, чтобы Боб при этом ни о чем не догадался.

— Ты же должен был спать! — возмутилась она.

— Так я уже выспался. Меня девушка со стойки администрации, помнишь, та миленькая с челкой, позвала в клуб. Я решил, что стоит немного расслабиться. Кстати, прикольное местечко, называется «У Билла».

Боб состроил зверскую рожу, давая понять, что пора заканчивать разговор.

— Ладно, я тебе попозже перезвоню.

Забрав у Диппера телефон, Боб отключил его и для надежности еще и вытащил аккумулятор. Наблюдая за его манипуляциями, Диппер едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Бобу стоило полностью раздолбать телефон, чтобы обезопасить себя от слежки, ведь это был не просто обычный смартфон. Диппер уже давно запихал в корпус кучу всяких полезных штук. В том числе маячок собственного изобретения, по которому можно было отслеживать местоположение телефона — тут паранойя Диппера развернулась вовсю. Такой же маячок был и в телефоне Мэйбл, а еще — программа для слежения. Мэйбл тогда смеялась над Диппером, и вот теперь все затраты на детали, все бессонные часы с паяльником и отверткой — все окупилось сторицей. 

Лишь бы только Мэйбл поняла, что Диппер упомянул имя их старого врага не просто так. Лишь бы она вспомнила про маячок и программу слежения. Слишком много «лишь бы». Но сейчас Дипперу приходилось полностью полагаться на Мэйбл и тянуть время.

Прежде, чем Боб успел засунуть кляп обратно, Диппер успел спросить:

— Неужели человеческие смерти стоят какого-то выигрыша в карты?

Боб хмыкнул.

— Не надо читать мне мораль. Ты ведь сам игрок и понимаешь, каково это.

Диппер, уже не имея возможности говорить, покачал головой, показывая, что не понимает.

— Я задолжал большие деньги опасным людям. Уже собирался валить из города, но тут нашел в записках папаши описание того, как призвать Господина. Папаша мой увлекался всей этой оккультной дребеденью, книги писал, статьи. Я всегда думал, что он немного того, и заклинание прочитал скорее от отчаяния. А оно возьми да сработай. Когда появился Господин, я чуть не обосрался. Но быстро оклемался, и мы заключили сделку: я ему — жертвы, он мне — выигрыш.

Диппер мог бы ему рассказать, что демоны всегда лгут и нарушают договоренности, но кляп мешал. Да и вряд ли Боб стал бы его слушать.

— А ты, я смотрю, даже не удивляешься, когда я говорю о демоне. — Боб прищурился. — Никак веришь в сверхъестественную муть. Я сразу подумал, что ты такой же чокнутый, как мой папаша. Всю жизнь изучаешь всякую херь, вместо того чтобы зарабатывать деньги.

Диппер уже начал надеяться, что сейчас Боба понесет, и тот начнет жаловаться на свое тяжелое детство и так далее. Но Боб явно больше не горел желанием изливать душу и начал снова читать заклинание.

«Быстрее, Мэйбл, быстрее!» — умолял Диппер.

Последнее слово заклинания Боб повторил несколько раз, все громче и громче. На миг его глаза вспыхнули изумрудным, а затем в комнате не осталось других цветов, кроме разных оттенков зеленого. Пламя свечей колыхнулось от несуществующего ветра. Рисунки на полу и на теле Диппера ослепительно вспыхнули, в воздухе точно над магическим кругом появился чернильно-черный провал с рваными краями, будто саму ткань мироздания грубо вспороли ножом. Из провала шагнул демон, и прореха тут же закрылась. Диппер сразу же узнал зеленокожее человекоподобное существо с бильярдными шарами вместо глаз. Восьмерка — один из свиты ныне покойного Билла Шифра. Сейчас он выглядел не таким материальным, как во время Странногедона, видимо, еще не набрался сил.

— Господин мой, прими эту жертву, — церемонно начал Боб. — И даруй мне...

Бильярдные шары повернулись, Восьмерка уставился на Диппера. Тут же отпрянул к самому краю магического круга и взвизгнул, прерывая прочувствованную речь Боба.

— Билл меня задери, ты!

Восьмерка явно запомнил Диппера, благодаря посильной помощи которого ему пришлось валить обратно в свое мерзкое измерение, не успев толком покуролесить на Земле.

— Э-э-э... Господин? — Боб растерялся.

Восьмерка с противным скрежетом потер большие ладони друг о друга.

— Отличную ты жертву мне сегодня приволок... как бишь там тебя?

— Боб.

— А, неважно... Ты мне заплатишь за Билла, Елка! Будешь корчиться долго. Очень долго.

— Господин? — промямлил Боб, рядом с демоном в миг растерявший всю свою браваду. — Елка? Эм... вы его знаете? Хотите его... пытать? Но шум...

Восьмерка повернулся к нему всем корпусом, как никогда не смогло бы двигаться нормальное живое существо. Бильярдные шары бешено закрутились.

— Молчать! Делай, что я говорю! Я хочу слышать, как Елка будет вопить и молить о пощаде!

Восьмерка хлопнул в ладоши, и помещение преобразилось. Вспыхнул свет — разноцветный, точно на дискотеке. Несколько рулеток взмыли под потолок и завертелись там с мерзким, режущим уши визгом. У переливающихся всеми цветами радуги игровых автоматов сами собой завертелись ручки, и на пол полился поток золотых монет. Шары на бильярдных столах стали кататься с бешеной скоростью. Несколько стульев принялись гоняться друг за другом и бодаться, точно олени во время драки за самку.

Все демоны любили сеять вокруг себя хаос, искажая реальность.

Когда Восьмерка хлопнул в ладоши во второй раз, исчезли веревки и кляп, а Диппер оказался за столом. Перед ним рубашками вверх лежали карты. Напротив сидел растерянный и напуганный Боб.

— Партию в покер! — объявил Восьмерка, широко разведя длинные руки. — Победителю — золото. Проигравшему — боль.

Диппер догадывался, кто будет проигравшим, но покорно взял карты — ведь это был отличный способ потянуть время. Боб попытался возразить:

— Господин, лучше просто убить его...

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Восьмерка и вкрадчиво добавил: — Неужели ты не хочешь денег? Людишкам так нужны эти блестящие кругляши, что ради них они готовы на что угодно. Убить не только незнакомца, но и родных. Играйте!

Диппер посмотрел свои карты: расклад получился неплохой, и он сделал ставку. Поколебавшись, Боб тоже положил несколько фишек в центр стола. Он выглядел затравленно. А Диппер, к своему удивлению, совсем не чувствовал страха, хотя сидел за карточным столом в одних трусах в компании убийцы. Он еще раз повысил ставку, потом взглянул в карты. И не особо удивился, увидев, что они изменились. Короли превратились в шестерки, угольные пики в кровавые червы.

— Раскрываем карты! — сладким голосом протянул Восьмерка, потирая лапищи.

Диппер бросил свои карты на стол. Конечно же, у Боба оказался «Роял-флэш», чему тот сам удивился.

— Награда победителю! — возвестил Восьмерка тоном циркового конферансье.

На Боба обрушился настоящий дождь из денег: золотые и серебряные монеты, доллары и другая валюта (Диппер заметил несколько евро, китайских юаней и русских рублей). Денежная гора буквально погребла под собой Боба.

— Горе побежденному! — завопил Восьмерка.

Хлопок в ладоши, и тело Диппера скрутила жуткая боль. Мышцы будто тянули во все стороны, кости дробили инквизиторскими инструментами для пыток. Кажется, Диппер кричал. Он точно не знал, потеряв разум среди волн обжигающей боли.

Он пришел в себя на полу, лежал скорчившись в позе эмбриона и дрожал.

Восьмерка, хохоча, восторженно скакал по периметру магического круга.

— Как орал! Как орал! Музыка для моих ушей! Жаль, что не обмочился. Ну, это мы еще устроим.

— Господин, давайте просто убьем его. — Боб, сидящий среди горок монет, канючил, как ребенок. — Если вдруг кто-то услышит его крики, меня могут раскрыть, и тогда вы не получите новых жертв.

— Скучный ты, Как-бишь-там-тебя.

— Боб.

— Ладно. Еще разок сыграем и все.

Пока они разговаривали, Диппер встал на четвереньки. Мышцы ныли, как после ударных занятий спортом, но он хотя бы мог двигаться. Возможно, стоило попробовать рвануть к двери. Диппер как раз повернулся в ту сторону, когда дверь с грохотом распахнулась.

— Никому не двигаться, полиция!

В помещение с пистолетом наизготовку влетел Джек, за ним Мэйбл, сжимающая в руках абордажный крюк.

Увидев демона и то, что он устроил в бывшем казино, Джек замер с разинутым ртом. Зато Мэйбл не растерялась, выстрелила крюком прямо в Восьмерку. Стальной наконечник пролетел через демона, ни причинив тому вреда.

Диппер воспользовался суматохой и откатился в сторону, под ближайший бильярдный стол. Восьмерка захлопал в ладоши, и пара взбесившихся стульев атаковала Джека и Мэйбл. Диппера вскоре снова скрутила боль, но приступ уже был далеко не таким жутким, вполне можно было терпеть и не кричать. Неужели демон начал терять силу?

— Убей жертву! — завопил Восьмерка, подтверждая догадки Диппера, что без подпитки кровью демон не может долго зажигать в человеческом мире.

Боб полез под стол, Диппер швырнул в него подвернувшимся под руку бильярдным шаром и попал точно в нос. Боб отшатнулся, прижимая руку к кровоточащей переносице.

— Идиот! — Восьмерка взмахнул рукой, и неведомая сила вынесла Диппера из-под стола. — Убей!

Боб бросился к Дипперу, на ходу доставая из наплечной кобуры пистолет. Но вдруг в воздухе просвистело яркое размытое пятно, Диппера подхватили под мышки и пронесли на другой конец помещения. Он не сразу сообразил, что это Мэйбл: зацепившись крюком за перекладину на потолке, она пролетела, точно Тарзан на помощь своей Джейн, и утащила Диппера подальше от опасности.

— Ого, ты надел все-таки семейники с хрюшками! — восхитилась Мэйбл.

— Сейчас не время! — огрызнулся Диппер.

Два хлопка и снова боль. Рядом вскрикнула Мэйбл.

— Нужно убить вызвавшего! — просипел Диппер, превозмогая боль. — Тогда демон не сможет оставаться в нашем мире!

Грохнул выстрел, еще один. Диппер схватил еще не пришедшую в себя Мэйбл и потащил за ближайший игровой автомат. 

— Убей жертву! — продолжал вопить Восьмерка.

Но Боб был занят перестрелкой с Джеком. Один скрылся за перевернутым карточным столом, другой — за упавшей с потолка рулеткой.

— Прикинь, у меня сработала та самая мистическая связь близнецов! — возбужденно зашептала Мэйбл. — Мы с Джеком смотрели записи с камер наблюдения казино, и тут я почувствовала, что нужно срочно тебе позвонить! Меня прямо аж распирало! И я позвонила как раз вовремя! Но кто же знал, что Боб убийца! И шулер! А казался таким невзра...

Автомат с грохотом отъехал в сторону, Диппера подняло в воздух. Он не мог пошевелиться, тело будто налилось свинцом. Мэйбл схватила его за ногу, потянула вниз.

— Принеси жертву, и я уничтожу твоих врагов! — взревел Восьмерка.

Стремительно развернувшись, Боб вскинул пистолет. Из черного дула на Диппера взглянула Вечность. Мэйбл рванула его за ногу с такой силой, что чуть не порвала сухожилия.

Грохнул выстрел.

Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд Боб просто стоял, глядя прямо перед собой. У него на лице застыло по-детски изумленное выражение. Затем он грузно завалился на бок и растянулся на полу.

— Вы мне за это ответите! — крик Восьмерки звучал, будто эхо в глубоком колодце.

Его силуэт начал стремительно таять, пока не исчез совсем. В тот же миг яркий свет в казино погас, исчезли горы денег и рулетки под потолком, остались только слабо мерцающие свечи.

Диппер рухнул прямо на Мэйбл, и они образовали на полу кучу малу.

— Вы там как? — К ним спешил Джек, на ходу засовывающий в кобуру пистолет.

— Все в порядке, — ответил за них обоих Диппер, он встал сам и помог подняться Мэйбл.

Джек остановился возле тела Боба и, опустившись на одно колено, закрыл бывшему напарнику глаза.

— Эх, что же за хрень ты намутил... Настоящий демон, е-мое... Я такое видел, только когда один раз в школе покурил травку.

— Мы-то демонов много раз видели, — не преминула сообщить Мэйбл. — А этот вообще наш старый знакомый.

Наградив ее странным взглядом, Джек натянуто улыбнулся.

— Только на допросах в участке об этом не говори, иначе нас всех втроем упекут в психушку.

— Да еще в одну палату, — кисло добавил Диппер.

Он прошлепал босыми ногами к своей одежде, только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что упавший игровой автомат погреб под собой все, кроме носков и кепки. Хорошо хоть небрежно выброшенный Бобом телефон валялся в другом месте и потому уцелел. Заметив замешательство Диппера, Джек протянул ему свой пиджак.

— Держи. Кстати, прикольные семейники...

— Мой подарок, — тут же с гордостью сообщила Мэйбл.

По выражению, появившемуся на лице Джека, стало понятно, что мегароман Мэйбл все-таки накрылся медным тазом...

Через несколько дней близнецы покидали безумный Лас-Вегас.

— Да уж, убойные были каникулы, — мечтательно протянула Мэйбл.

— И у кого-то получился убойный роман. — Диппер ехидно улыбнулся. — Так вы все же будете с Джеком общаться на фейсбуке?

Мэйбл придала лицу особое, суперсерьезное, выражение и произнесла пафосным тоном старого ковбоя, обняв Диппера за плечи одной рукой, а другой указывая вдаль:

— То, что случилось в Лас-Вегасе, должно остаться в Лас-Вегасе, мой мальчик.

Он не мог с ней не согласиться.


End file.
